


You Still Do That To Me

by momotastic



Series: Hiatus Verse [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec had no idea what just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Still Do That To Me

Alec had no idea what just happened. Eliot hadn’t seemed mad or disappointed. Not even curious. If he had to put it in words he’d use _thoughtful_ and that just didn’t fit the Eliot Spencer Alec knew.

Not that he thought Eliot wasn’t a thinker but Alec had a hard time connecting the event of him winning a fight in a computer game with Eliot being pensive about it.

He decided that the furniture could wait a little longer and followed Eliot into the kitchen.

When Alec entered, Eliot was leaning against the counter, taking swigs of beer from one of the bottles he had brought to the living room. Alec came closer and took the bottle that was standing on the counter top.

“’S up, man? Why so broody?”

“’Cause I’ve been told it makes me look handsome.”

The tone of Eliot’s voice was just this side of dangerous so Alec figured he could dare prodding some more.

“Since there’s no one else around but me and because I already _know_ that you’re handsome there’s really no need to put up an act. What’s it really that got your panties in a twist?”

“You were supposed to buy furniture, Hardison. Not play games.”

Alec was startled for a moment because Eliot so obviously did not respond to the remark about his good looks.

“Oh come on. That’s not the real reason,” he said slowly.

“Believe what you want. Now get out of my kitchen.”

Eliot’s voice had dropped some more – clear sign for Alec to tread carefully now.

“No. Not until you tell me why me winning a sword game makes you go all Angel on me.”

Alec just couldn’t let the “broody and handsome” statement go like this. Eliot didn’t seem to get it though.

“I’m not behaving like an angel or do you see me smiling sweetly and telling you that the Messiah is coming?”

Alec rolled his eyes.

“No, not _angel_ as in _heaven_. _Angel_ as in _The Dark Avenger_. Seriously, do you never watch TV? You should, it’s an awesome show and that one dude, uh what’s his name … Lindsey! You two look somewhat alike.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Hardison?” Eliot asked, eyebrows drawn together.

“Nevermind.”

Eliot was definitely pissed off now. At least that’s what Alec read from the jaw clenching and glaring. He sighed. There was no point in trying to get anything out of Eliot today. Alec set down the bottle and left the kitchen and a brooding Eliot alone again. It probably was best to finally order that couch.

~*~

By the time their furniture arrived a couple of days later, Eliot’s mood had improved a little. He was back to _just pensive_ instead of _pensive and grumpy_. 

When Eliot came back from work that night, their living room was completely furnished with a couch, couch table, arm chairs and an eating table with chairs. There was a big plasma screen TV on the wall and a stereo in the corner. Alec had even bought half a dozen speakers so he could get decent surround sound.

Eliot stopped dead and looked back and forth between different pieces of furniture and Alec who was lounging on the big, chocolate brown couch in the middle of the room.

“You like?”

“Yeah, looks okay to me.”

“Cool. And to give you a little heads-up: I got you a new bed, too.”

“Why would you do that?” Eliot’s eyes narrowed and Alec hurried to explain before Grumpy could come back.

“Your old one was … well, old. The mattress was worn out and probably not all that good for your back. And since I was buying one for myself, I figured why not get you one, too. Man, I gotta tell you, that couch from your old apartment wasn’t as comfortable as it looked.” 

Alec couldn’t decipher the look on Eliot’s face but he was pretty sure that Eliot wouldn’t try to murder him in his sleep for buying a new bed.

“So, uh, how was work?” Hardison was trying for casual and even though he knew that Eliot didn’t like small talk – well, anything was better than spending another evening in silence because Eliot apparently didn’t like talking to Alec anymore.

“Okay. Trevor burnt only three burgers instead of the usual eight and Stella’s friends came over and she made them try the omelet I usually make for you.”

“How did they like it?” Alec asked, happy that Eliot had actually answered the question instead of ignoring it and vanishing in the kitchen like he had the few nights before.

“Alright. One of them gave me her number.”

Hardison choked and when he looked back up at Eliot, he was standing much closer than before (seriously, how quietly did that man move?) and he was looking down at Alec with – curiosity?

“Did you call her yet?” Alec tried to stay calm and not sound nervous.

Instead of answering, though, Eliot watched him for another couple of seconds and then sat down on the couch next to Alec.

“Nah, she’s not my type,” Eliot finally answered, sounding just like he used to when dismissing something.

Alec suppressed the sigh of relief and turned his head to look at Eliot – who was still watching him.

“Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my nose?”

He knew that his face was clean – he had checked in the mirror about a dozen times before he had positioned himself on the couch – but what else could he say without giving himself away?

“No. Sorry.” Eliot looked away. 

The silence was awkward and Alec had no idea why. Silence between them didn’t use to be awkward. It used to be comfortable and relaxing. 

“How much did you pay?” Eliot asked a moment later.

“Oh you mean how much did Will Smith pay? A few thousand dollars.” Alec grinned at Eliot and this time Eliot looked surprised - before he started laughing. A moment later he patted Alec’s knee with his right hand and got up. He shook his head laughingly while walking toward the kitchen. Alec hoped Eliot would make something for dinner – and ease up around him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Chris Cagle.


End file.
